vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Luneth
Summary Luneth is the de facto leader of the Warriors of Light in Final Fantasy III. Reckless and impulsive, he nevertheless leads the group with confidence while inspiring them with his compassion, being described as their "light of courage". Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At Least High 6-A | 2-C Name: Luneth Origin: Final Fantasy III Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Warrior of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, and Earth variety), Healing and Regeneration (Mid-Low), Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can force his foes to target him and lower their guard and can inflict confussion), Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into toads), Petrification, Holy Manipulation, Telekinesis (Able to call down meteors), Teleportation, BFR, Forcefield Creation, Time Manipulation (Can speed up time around himself), Gravity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Limited Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate atoms to trigger spontaneous fusion explosions through the Flare spell), Death Manipulation (Can inflict instant death with Death), Attack Reflection (Can reflect magical attacks with Reflect), Sleep Manipulation, Life Force Absorption (Drain and Tornado), Summoning, Water Manipulation (with Leviathan and Geomancy), Martial Arts mastery, Paralysis Inducement, Durability Negation, Size Manipulation (Mini), Power Nullification (Dark Swords negate duplication). Can nullify enemy status buffs and prevent them from casting verbal magic) Resistance to Existence Erasure (can enter the World of Darkness, whose darkness threatened to erase the world), Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Time Stop, Transmutation, and Petrification, Can damage nonexistent beings, Can cause extra damage to undead with the Wightslayer Attack Potency: ''' '''Multi-Continent level (Defeated Medusa, who attempted to bring down the Floating Continent) | At least Multi-Continent level (Defeated Bahamut) | Low Multiverse level (Defeated the Cloud of Darkness after it was weakened by the sacrifice of the Warriors of Darkness, who they matched in power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Defeated Bahamut, a being that can cover hundreds of kilometers in seconds) | Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Infinite (Defeated the Cloud of Darkness, who was born in a timeless dimension, should be equal to the Warriors of Darkness) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Far superior to Goldor, who lugged an airship-sized gold chain across the eastmost continent) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class | Low Multiversal (Damaged a weakened Cloud of Darkness) Durability: Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Continent level | Low Multiverse level (Barely survived Cloud of Darkness' full power Particle Beam) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with weapons, likely several dozen meters with magic and summons. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Skilled combatant with mastery over numerous job classes. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Command Abilities * Boost: Luneth focuses power to store up energy, doubling the power of his next attack. He can do so once again to triple the power of his next attack instead, but going any further will cause him to overload and take damage. * Geomancy: Luneth invokes the innate power of his surroundings and unleashes their energy as an attack, varying based on the battlefield. ** Black Hole: Luneth creates a black hole in urban, industrial environments like Southwestern Saronia or deep dungeons like Eureka, crushing and destroying his foe before vanishing. ** Ice Storm: In mountainous or highly-elevated areas, Luneth creates a storm of hail and rain that deals ice-elemental and water-elemental damage to all foes. ** Magma: In areas full of lava and sources of immense heat, Luneth floods his surroundings with molten rock to deal fire-elemental damage to all foes. ** Shadowflare: In dark, isolated areas, Luneth unleashes the power of shadow to deal heavy non-elemental damage to a single foe. ** Whirlpool: Luneth invokes the power of the watery abyss while at sea, drowning and killing all foes instantly. * Item Lore: Luneth's experience with items allows him to draw out the maximum value of restorative items, doubling their effectiveness. * Jump: Luneth leaps to incredible heights to evade enemy attacks before coming down on his foe with his acquired momentum. * Provoke: Luneth provokes his foe into targeting him, drawing them into a berserk rage while forcing them to lower their guard. * Sing: Luneth sings songs with various effects. ** Elegy: Casts Shell on all allies, protecting them from magical attacks. ** Minne: Casts Protect on all allies, protecting them from physical attacks. ** Minuet: Casts Haste on all allies, speeding up time around them to increase their effective speed and counter time slow effects. ** Peaon: Heals all allies by an amount proportional the amount of damage they're able to take, being more effective the more resilient they are. ** Requiem: Deals damage to all foes based on how resilient they are, dealing more damage to those who are more resilient, but weakens as the targets sustain injury. * Souleater: Luneth sacrifices his own life energy to dish out a darkness-infused wave of energy that strikes all foes. * Steal: Luneth pilfers his foes' equipment to use for himself. * Study: Luneth his foes' strengths and weaknesses with a glance and erasing any positive status effects the target may have. * Throw: Luneth can throw virtually anything around him as a lethal projectile with pinpoint accuracy. Black Magic * Bio: Luneth infects his target with virulent toxins and pathogens, poisoning them until they finally succumb. * Blind: Luneth blinds his foe to prevent them from aiming properly. * Breakga: Luneth instantly petrifies his foes. * Drain: Luneth drains his foe of life to heal his injuries. * Erase: Luneth dispels his foes' positive status effects, enchantments, and Statistics Amplification. * Death: Luneth instantly kills his foe. * Firaga: Luneth bombards his foe with a barrage of powerful fireballs to deal heavy fire-elemental damage. * Flare: Luneth triggers a spontaneous fusion explosion to deal massive non-elemental damage. * Meteor: Luneth causes meteors to rain from the sky and obliterate his foes. * Raze: Luneth instantly kills all foes that are significantly weaker than himself. * Sleep: Luneth puts his foe to sleep to render them helpless. * Quake: Luneth triggers a massive earthquake to deal heavy earth-elemental damage. * Shade: Luneth completely paralyzes his foe to prevent them from moving. * Thundaga: Luneth assails hsi foes with a flurry of lightning bolts to deal heavy lightning-elemental damage. * Warp: Luneth warps his foe to another plane, never to return. White Magic * Arise: Luneth revives a fallen ally back to peak fighting strength or exorcises an undead foe. * Confuse: Luneth befuddles his foes and scrambles their motor functions, causing them to aimlessly attack everything around the, including themselves. * Curaja: Luneth rapidly heals his wounds and those of his allies. * Esuna: Luneth nullifies any status conditions he is afflicted with. * Haste: Luneth speed up time around himself to increase his effective speed and counter enemy time slows. * Holy: Luneth blasts his foes with a burst of holy energy that deals massive damage. * Mini: Luneth shrinks the target to a miniscule size, greatly diminishing their physical power and defense. If casted again on the same target, the effects will be reverted. It can also be casted on oneself to undo the effects of similar abilities. * Protect: Luneth erects a forcefield that reduces the effectiveness of enemy physical attacks. * Reflect: Luneth erects a special forcefield that reflects any magical spell used against it back at the original user, regardless of their power. * Silence: Luneth mutes his foe to prevent them from casting verbal magic of any kind. * Toad: Luneth turns his foe into a common toad, rendering them virtually powerless. * Tornado: Luneth conjures a magical tornado that saps the life energy from his foes, leaving them on their last legs no matter how rested and uninjured they were prior to the attack. Summons * Bahamut: Luneth summons Bahamut to obliterate his foes with Mega Flare, dealing heavy non-elemental damage. * Ifrit: Luneth summons Ifrit to incinerate his foes with Hellfire, dealing heavy fire-elemental damage. * Leviathan: Luneth summons Leviathan to drown his foes with Tidal Wave, dealing heavy water-elemental damage. * Odin: Luneth summons Odin to strike all foes with his famous Zantetsuken, killing them instantly. * Ramuh: Luneth summons Ramuh to smite his foes with Judgment Bolt, dealing heavy lightning-elemental damage. * Shiva: Luneth summons Shiva to freeze his foes with Diamond Dust, dealing heavy ice-elemental damage. * Titan: Luneth summons Titan to devastate the land with Earthen Fury, dealing heavy earth-elemental damage. Key: Wind Crystal's Blessing | Three Crystal's Blessing | The Four Crystal's Blessing Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy III Category:Square Enix Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Element Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 2